


Memoranda

by harlequin (julie)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/harlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur writes a series of memoranda to himself about his insufferable companion. Maybe it helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memoranda

**Author's Note:**

> A humble offering to archaeologist_d for her birthday. And, in her honour, this is only the second time _ever_ that I've managed to keep myself to 100-word limits!!!

♦

### Memorandum: The things Merlin did wrong today

1\. Breakfast: late. Attitude: impertinent. The usual.

2\. Watched Peredur throughout training, although he is obviously nothing special.

3\. Kissed me sweetly while I was still filthy after training.

4\. Kissed me filthily once I was clean and dry.

5\. Gratuitously caused me to require another bath, thereby:

6\. Made me late to meet the king.

7\. Offered inexplicably wise counsel in the king’s hearing, then:

8\. Claimed the aforesaid counsel had actually been my idea.

9\. Insulted me using some ridiculous word that doesn’t even exist.

10\. Used the most obvious words _ever_ to try making amends.

Arthur Pendragon

♦

### Memorandum: The few things Merlin does right

It seems meet on battle’s eve that I write one memorandum to weigh against all the others in the scales that take the measure of our lives.

Loyalty. He is with me when it matters most. His faith in me is stupidly dauntless.

Laughter. Simple pleasures can redeem even the darkest days. A smile can prompt a man to remember why he is risking his life in wars, why he is arbitrating petty disputes or drowning in parchment and ink. A kingdom’s security in order to protect one carefree smile.

Love. I need not go into detail.

Love.

Arthur R

♦

### Memorandum: Trying to resolve Merlin’s myriad contradictions

In one moment he gurgles at a joke worthy of a boy of ten, and in the next offers the counsel of a man who has lived for millennia.

At times he seems as wild and ungovernable as the wind off the Irish Sea, and at others as peaceful and calm as the Last Lake we all cross.

He is tirelessly purposeful for a century, and then supremely lazy all the following.

He is infuriating. He is endlessly fascinating. He scoffs and he entices. He’s impossible! He drives me mad. But my lives would be unbearable without him.

Arthur Penn

♦


End file.
